ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Murp
The Murp Adventures Murp is a comic series by Peter Hodges. It focuses on a frog from planet Murth named Murp. He goes on adventures with rip-offs and cameos and lives on a small hill. The only word he says is "murp". He often gets into weird and dangerous situations and usually ends up having to save Murth from his evil brother, Prum. A few of his friends are Doctor Murp (a murp based off Doctor Who), Batmurp (Murp's cousin, and I'm pretty sure you know who he is.), Gandalf the Murp (a wizard murp and Murp's grandfather), and Murplena, Murp's crush who is in a love-hate relationship with him. He loves her, she hates him. He is just one of thousands of frogs on Murth. Murp: Origins Murp: Origins is a full length comic that tells us the origins of Murp. Murp came from a planet far away, also called Murth, but he got sent away in a rocket and sent to Earth by his parents when Murth was destroyed. While he landed on a small hill, his brother, Prum, ended up in a prison, and blames Murp for it. He takes revenge by destroying Murp's cable line, and breaking out of prison. He then kidnaps Murp and transforms 1/4 of Earth into murps. Murp then escapes and fights Prum, him using a free sword from K-Mart, and Prum using a chainsaw. Murp defeats Prum, forgives him for all that happened, then eats him. Afterwards, Murp builds a new Murth next door to Earth, bringing his house and all the newly transformed Murps with him. The Murp that time Forgot The Murp that time Forgot is a novel written by Martin Hodges. Set one year after the events of Murp: Origins, it follows Jack Stockbridge, a Murp that was transformed into a human after he was sent from Murth to Earth, and Isabella Perrem, the manager at the McDonalds next to Jack's house. While cleaning up the McDonalds basement, they find a lone murp that was left behind from the Great Murpfrog Transfer one year ago. Together, they plan to break into NASA, steal a rocket, and send the murp back to Murth. Murp and Mini-Murp Inspired by the antics of Wile-E Coyote and Road Runner, this series involves Murp and his smaller counterpart, Mini-Murp, who end up in an infinite battle as Murp keeps trying to blow up Mini-Murp as he is jealous that Mini-Murp is smarter than him. (Just the smallest bit- Mini-Murp can say two murps at once while Murp can only say one at a time.) Murp: Dark Future When Murp repairs his cable line, Daleks finally track him down and destroy his house. Luckily, Doctor Murp saves Murp just in time, telling Murp that Prum has returned. They alert the top agents of Murp Inc to help them. These agents are Gandalf the Murp (Lord of the Rings), Genie Murp (Aladdin), Idominus Rex (Jurrassic Park), Batmurp (DC Comics), Harry Murper (Harry Potter), Mini-Murp, and Murplena. Together, they have to stop Prum and his own army, which include Robomurp (Terminator), Stormtroopmurp (Star Wars), Voldemurp (Harry Potter), The Wicked Fish of the West (The Wizard of Oz), Santa Claus, Davros (Doctor Who). Their plan is to transform the moon into the evil entity of the universe: MARMITE! Curse of the Were-Murp Curse of the Were-Murp is an animated film to be released in 2018. After starting a pest control business, Peter and Tallas land a job from the alluring Lady Hill to stop a giant Murpfrog from eating the cities mops. Peter comes up with a plan to brainwash the Murps in his chicken loving mind, but an accident causes a Murp to turn into a mutant chicken loving creature, and Peter becomes a Were-Murp. Now it's up to Tallas to fix Peter's problem, and stop the villainous landlord Kyle from killing Peter. Filled with action, science, and a bit of romance, this will be an adventure you will forget at some point, but not for a while, because it is a good movie, and you will remember it, but you will forget it at some point.Category:Comics